Shadow Force
by giratinastories
Summary: Giratina x Dawn, set after Platinum and B/W anime arc. Giratina saved Dawn from his realm eight years ago, so she is the last person he expects to see on visiting the newly crowned Twinleaf City. However, Team Galactic has returned and with a vengance and a new, sinister plan, making the two fight them together. Perhaps both can learn a thing or two?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Days

**Shadow Force**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Days**

Over one hundred million years before the human race was created by Arceus, I existed alongside her. I was there to create the balance between life and death just as Dialga and Palkia were to govern time and space.

I was never lonely - I had my brother, sister and the Creator to talk to, and when the time came even more entities like myself and the others were created. Eventually we all became a family, all became friends. One day, Arceus created a new being among us, named Dark Rust. Dark Rust was the master of decay and disease, of darkness and evil. We were all wary of this newcomer to our tight-knit group, all aware of the powers he was to wield. And from that point on for four months none of us could remember anything we did or were doing. Eventually Council Meetings were agreed on to prevent future outbreaks of what we referred to as memory dissipation.

After some time, however, it was discovered that Dark Rust had made us forget during his awakening. So Arceus attempted to keep those powers in check, while Council Meetings remained to keep us all up to date with developments in our separate jobs.

And so the day came when Arceus created the Humans. We weren't used to these beings, twisting the landscape to suit their own ends, making use of everything, naturally resourceful. Of course, the humans worshipped us as the creators of their world, and rightly too, as we had all played a part in the creation of the great planet. A select few of humans became Ancients, and had powers of the sixteen types.

They used these powers to create ten regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, Ender, Sevii and Origina.

The tenth region was never named, as within two days of the humans settling there the landmass cracked and broke, pulled under the ocean. The ninth was reserved for us. We used Origina for our home, built into Mt. Origin. It later became known, imaginatively, as the Hall of Origin, linked to Sinnoh. And so began a great age of peace, the Days of Prosperity. Arceus was on the verge of creating over 800 new beings from the elemental types, to be like us, but to help humanity for jobs where we could not. When they came into being, humans immediately built up a relationship with them, not like master and slave, but as friends and colleagues. However, after 10,000 years, Dark Rust had spread enough evil, enough decay, enough fear to finally start a Great War between humans and the creatures, now named Pokémon. We were saddened to see the beautiful friendship shattered, but were told it was necessary. All the Ancients were wiped out, and humans were forced to rely on the Pokémon's help rebuilding the damage they had both caused. The relationship rebuilt itself anew.

It was around then that the legends of myself were corrupted. Every story needs a villain, after all. I was probably chosen for my intimidating looks and job- after all, no human would rule the Distortion World by choice.

So I became the enemy. I became hated, hunted and thought of as betraying the one who wove the fabric of this universe.

I became...

Giratina.

**SHADOW FORCE**

Another three names. Cyrus, status Danger to Creation.

Cynthia, status Studier of Creation.

Dawn, status Trainer.

The three were all up on Spear Pillar before I stopped Cyrus from undoing Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge from the Fabric of Creation. He was to use the red chains to do so, formed from my brothers and sisters spacial and temporal links, so Cyrus now hunts me, hoping I can make him return to his world, hoping I have power equal to my fellows. Cynthia pursues Cyrus, attempting to stop his escape from this realm, and bring him to justice for his crimes against the Universe. Dawn... Dawn is a loose end. She seems out of place among these mature humans, but has 'phenomenal skill as a Trainer,' according to Cynthia. Dawn hopes to find me before Cyrus does, maybe to protect me, maybe to just confirm my identity and then hate me like the others of her kind. I make the path easier for her to traverse as Cyrus will possibly cause me harm if I do not open the gate back.

But he makes it to me first.

So I do what I think would be his first test, a simple roar, but he blubbers in unmistakeable fear. I transport him straight into the woman called Cynthia's path, as I trust her enough to bring this Cyrus man to justice.

But I have not been thinking of Dawn. And she is already before me. She views me with no fear, only burning curiosity. No hate, only sympathy. She seems unaware of the legends... a human, unbiased against me... In my years of being, I have never known any human before the Great War to not fear me. Cyrus has been found by Cynthia. She is returning to the portal with the man, unaware or uncaring of the fact that it will close when she travels through it.

But I can't warn Dawn. Not in this forme. Instead, one of my large, trailing, smoky black tentacles wraps around her waist and I fly, attempting to get this young girl back to her home. (I may be the object of humans hatred, but I can be trusted to help people when they need it.) Cynthia has almost reached the portal when I stop before her and slowly lower Dawn to the ground. She looks up at me. I look down at her.

"Thank-you, Giratina."

I lean down to her after hearing her voice. I ignore Cynthia whispering for Dawn to slowly back away and get to the portal. Dawn touches my mask. And something happens to me. I don't want her to leave. No being, pokémon or human has ever treated me with... Kindness. I want to stay with her but I can't. I nod my farewell and turn. I hope I see her again. If I don't, then this is goodbye. I growl at Cyrus, nod at Cynthia, and croon at Dawn. She giggles. I smile behind the mask and fly away.

I don't know why I smile.

I don't know why I fly away.

I don't understand myself for the first time.

_•Eight Years Later•_

**Dawn**

**Twinleaf City**

"C'mon, Dawn!"

"No."

"But it'll be fun!"

"Fun? You realise that teen parties usually involve alcohol and- better not mention that, seeing as you're a lot younger than me and less understanding of these... Things."

Ash flipped out at this.

"I am five months younger than you and I know all about stuff like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like... Sex?"

Dawn clapped slowly. "Well done."

Ash scowled then in a controlled tone said, "Who else is coming?"

"Oh, the old crowd... Brock, Misty, Gary, Leaf, May, Drew, Paul, Cilan and Iris."

"Wow. Good that twinleaf is finally a city, eh?"

"Well, we wouldn't have a party otherwise. Come on then, we'll be late."

**Giratina**

**Hall of Origin**

"There is to be a large meeting of humans at Twinleaf City for a gathering to commemorate the place becoming a City."

Much muttering met Arceus's statement. "So I will send two of the gods gathered here to the area to make sure no one is hurt." More muttering followed. "Latias and Giratina will go, as Latias can help him with his Human Forme and she can disguise herself well. Giratina can easily crush anyone attempting to crash or blow up the party. Hopefully he'll crush less of the latter, but if it comes to it... Now go."

The next thing I knew I was outside a large hall with blaring music coming out of it and very bright lights. I looked next to me, where Latias had already changed Forme. I quickly followed her lead. I had turned from a creature hated by all of humanity into a good looking (even if I do say so myself) young man. I was very tall, almost as tall as three of Latias's human Forme's stacked on top of one another. I was mid tan and also strong looking, but I had yet to test my strength in this Forme. I wore a grey jumper with a black and red alternating strip in the centre over a plain white t- shirt. I wore jeans and on my feet two golden boots. On my wrists there were two braces: both had functions triggered mentally, but I doubted I would need them. Me and Latias entered together.

**Dawn**

**Twinleaf City**

**Town Hall**

"And who do you like, Dawn?"

"Nobody."

"I'm not ashamed to say I like Ash-"

"Then you must have bloody brain damage."

"Is it... Paul?"

"No."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's really not." Dawn watched Gary beat down Drew for some trivial reason. Gary was obviously high on testosterone or something, because he then span around and hit Paul in the nose. Paul took him down to the floor.

Misty said again, "I'm not ashamed to say I like Ash! Why don't you just admit-"

"There is nothing to admit and there never will be." Dawn was getting tired of this constant circle. She looked to where Gary and Paul were fighting to see Gary rise from the floor, with a victorious grin.

"Have you tried the food here? It's simply-" Cilan began.

"Cilan, I have tried the food. Yes it's good."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Try it a different way."

"Okay, how about I fight Gary?"

Most of the groups' heads raised in a modicum of interest.

"Wouldn't mind seeing that," said Paul, clutching a tissue to his bleeding nose.

Cilan looked like he was going to regret it, but headed towards Gary all the same.

"A new challenger?!" Gary threw his head back and laughed. Cilan stood before him bravely. Gary swung at Cilan but Cilan ducked and quickly hit him in the stomach. Gary span 360• before hitting Cilan in the head, knocking Cilan clean off his feet.

"Oooohhhh." rose from the group.

That looked like it hurt.

**Giratina**

**Twinleaf City**

**Town Hall**

Latias sits down almost immediately and starts socialising. Just like her, I think with a slight smile. But less since he died. Since Latios died. She is just... Mourning? Is that the correct expression? No... She just feels loss, and she has become more subdued.

I spot a young man throwing people away left, right and centre. I assess his alcohol levels and see they are higher than average. He could pose a potential threat to people. I should stop this, lest it escalate.

I advance towards him.

"Yet another!?" He laughs mirthlessly. "Come on then!"

I continue a slow advance. If I play the hostile role then maybe I can intimidate-

"Hey, haven't got all day!"

Maybe not.

**Dawn**

**Twinleaf City**

**Town Hall**

"The stranger sped up a bit." Dawn whispered. "He doesn't look scared at all!"

"Wow..." breathed Ash.

"Awe inspiring." Iris said sarcastically. "What if he just gets beaten up?"

Gary swung as soon as the stranger was in range.

The stranger dodged around the blow by leaning back. Gary kicked out, the stranger grabbed his leg and flipped him over.

Everyone in the group gasped. Gary had been beaten at his own game.

The gasp was followed by most of the people heading to congratulate the stranger - it was well known Gary was no weakling.

Gary leapt back up, refusing to lose. He jumped on the stranger from behind and most of the people walking to congratulate the stranger stopped- Gary probably wouldn't like it if he won this round.

Gary tried to overbalance the stranger, but the boy remained resolute- he barely moved. Gary jumped off and aimed a kick, but the boy was already beside him. The boy ducked under a punch and swept Gary off his feet. Gary didn't get up.

**Giratina**

**Twinleaf City**

**Town Hall**

Threat level zero.

I noticed more people headed towards me. Were they allies of this human? I prepared myself for another fight. They approached closer and I turned to walk away.

"No!" I hear one shout. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" another says. "Come on, stay a minute!"

"I'd really rather..." Impervious to my protests, they dragged me away to where they sat.

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Great!"

"Well done!"

I almost couldn't resist hitting one or two of them. The few that had stayed silent were a boy with plum hair, a boy with squinty eyes, and a blunette who looked as though she'd like nothing better than to be at home.

"If I were you I'd want some peace," she said. Suddenly I recognised her. She was the one who had entered my world four years ago, and who I had saved. What a coincidence.

"I do." I murmured back and she smiled a little, which gave me the strangest feeling of elation.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Uh-oh.

"Giratina." I replied. The talking and the questioning stopped, replaced by looks of fear. They knew about me.

But she smiled. "Named for the legendary Pokémon that rules the distortion world, and the guardian of the dead."

Most of them agree with her, albeit somewhat slowly, as though to say that they thought this was the real thing. News flash for them - it is. I decide to leave the area, and this time they don't stop me.

No more threats were found.

Twelve hours later

** Dawn**

**Twinleaf City**

**Dawn's House**

"Gary, how do you feel having fought the embodiment of death and betrayal, the ruler of the distortion world... And lost?"

"Maybe he slashed us all with a sword and sent us to heaven!"

"Nah, Gary's here-"

"-Hey!"

"- And did you see any sword?"

"The legend said it was invisible!"

"He looked normal-"

"-But looks are deceiving. How many do you know called Giratina?"

"The two of them."

"You still think they're not the same?"

"Come on, no - one can fight like that!"

"I should have caught it- it would have been strong..."

"You say that like its a animal."

"It is a animal."

"It was a human."

"It had altered its appearance to look like a human. I say we ask Troublesome, she's the only one to meet it."

"One, my name is Dawn, two, 'it' is a he, and three, he was nice."

"How do you know he wasn't trying to just get rid of you?"

"Body language, expression, eyes."

"Don't stare into a dragons eye!"

"Shut it, Iris."

"How did you know it was a he?"

"Did he look like a girl to you?"

"Maybe he can be either?"

"No, man, that's just wrong."

Little other conversation had passed between the group since Gary fought the stranger and lost.

"I bet that Giratina could have kicked your ass on even a digital fight."

"Nah, that's Rotom's front."

"Listen, Gary got his ass kicked for once. What's the problem?"

"That he got his ass kicked by a Pokémon in disguise!"

"I didn't get my ass kicked, he was just fast!"

"No, he was a human that shared the same name."

"Dawn doesn't believe that. And she's the only one to have seen him, so I'm sticking with her."

"And if someone walks up to Ash claiming to be Ho - Oh?"

"Then we got some weird stuff going on here."

A loud bang at the door ended the argument.

"Coming!"

Dawn stopped when she saw the visitor.

It was Giratina.

"Hello." he said. His voice was powerful but not commanding, strong but not intimidating. It had a calming quality about it.

"Hello." Dawn responded. "What is it you're here for?"

"The boy from exactly 11.46 PM SST that I fought and defeated."

"Why?" Dawn was thrown by the information, especially the precise time.

"To tell him that he did not wake up with a hangover like continents colliding with my influence and much more importantly to clear up the fact that I am the Legendary Pokémon you referred to yesterday. " Giratina replied, his tone businesslike.

"But why aren't you keeping this a secret?"

"Who would believe you if you pointed at me and said, 'He's Giratina?'"

"Come on then."

Dawn led the way to her room.

"You!" everyone exclaimed.

"No, I just look like him. Of course it's me." Giratina muttered.

"So are you the Pokémon or just a human?" asked someone from the crowd staring at him.

"Pokémon." he responded, but his tone made it clear this wasn't the way he wanted the conversation to go.

Paul threw a Poké ball through the air. It bounced off of Giratina's chest and hit the floor. Giratina raised a boot and stamped it into the floor.

"I have only just revealed myself and yet you have the audacity to try and catch me, Human? Were it not for me being a friend of Dawn's then I would have sent you to heaven here and now!" Giratina bellowed angrily.

"How are you a friend of Dawn? We've known her since we were travelling!"

"She wouldn't have been travelling if it weren't for me," Giratina said mildly.

"What did you mean by send me to heaven? That wasn't very threatening." Paul asked.

"I can't send you to hell, you haven't committed any serious crimes you have not repented to Arceus for." Giratina spoke as though it was protocol.

"So... You did save me eight years ago?" The room fell quiet at Dawn's question, suddenly realising she had wanted to ask it for years. "You weren't just getting rid of me or making sure no humans stayed in your world?" She stared deep up into his amber eyes, searching for the merest hint of a lie.

The tension was so strong it was almost tangible.

Giratina stood a head taller than Dawn, who was tall for her age of eighteen, looked down at her, met her blue eyes, and gave her his answer.

"I saved you."

By Giratinastories

Disclaimer is all the way down here!

I don't own Pokémon. I am pretty sure I wouldn't have written this if I did.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

Shadow Force

Chapter Two

Answers

Dawn got up and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me there."

Giratina, innocently unsure of how to react to a hug, stood stiffly. Paul sniggered.

"Lovebirds." he whispered loudly. Dawn ignored him. Giratina followed her lead. Gary chose to break the moment.

"So why are you here?" His voice took a fearful tone. "For me?"

"No." Giratina answered simply. "I am here to tell Dawn the truth, tell you to lay off the alcohol (everyone including Gary at least sniggered at that remark) and to tell you all that I am real."

Dawn went to sit down, motioning for Giratina to follow. He sat between Ash and Dawn, legs crossed and back rigidly straight.

"Prove it." Paul was being remarkably belligerent. Giratina looked at him in a way that said quite obviously, 'If the conditions were different, I would have kicked your ass to Hoenn and back by now.' But he opened his palm and to the teens amazement, made it become ghostly and incorporeal before their eyes. He then balled it into a fist and stuck it through Paul's face. Paul flinched as the fist passed back through him.

"That proof enough?"

There was a loud bang from outside, followed by screams. Everyone save Giratina jumped in fear. Somebody shouted from the streets, "Everyone OUT! On the streets, NOW! We are armed and won't hesitate to shoot if you don't come out! This is team Galactic! Give us what we want and you have nothing to fear."

All the people in the room glanced at one another.

"Our Pokémon might be able to-" Ash began, but was quickly rebuffed by Giratina.

"These people most likely have weapons. It is highly unlikely they will engage in Pokémon combat." Giratina paused. "I can take care of them. There shouldn't be too many for me to handle."

"I don't plan on you dying before I pay you back for saving me." stated Dawn angrily.

"I don't plan on you dying after I saved you once. Life is precious." announced Giratina.

Giratina stood and stretched his arms horizontally. From his back came six ornamental golden pieces of armour like ribs, similar to those he wore in his Pokémon Formes. On his arms the two gold wrist pieces whirred into action - each revealed hooked blades, three in a neat row. The strange golden thing on his chest sprang into life - in no time it had become a replica of his Origin Forme mask, thereby hiding his face except for his eyes.

"Come out now!"

"Go out there, quick. If they make any unfavourable moves, I will attack. Do not panic." Giratina commanded. As the group moved downstairs, Giratina vanished.

The group left the house in fear, of the idea it wouldn't work or that Giratina himself was going to be killed. They joined a line slowly forming in the centre of town.

"Now I hope everyone is here..." A new Commander shouted. He saw a latecomer approaching, a old man. He raised the pistol he held, cocked it and shot. It missed by perhaps a millimetre. Fear crashed on the area. "Next time it'll hit." the commander whispered, yet everyone heard. While some went to help the man, others were rooted to the spot. To call the atmosphere tense would be the worst understatement you could possibly make.

"Right now you know we're dead serious, right? Dead... Dead serious." He paused. The air became laden with unspoken threat. "Now I'm going to explain exactly what we want. And to let you know, it's not any of your stuff. We're beyond that. We are going to ask you nicely..." He examined the pistol, "if you've seen any legendary Pokémon. That is all. Just yes, or no. If yes, we may ask you a few questions more. Refuse and die. Why is this so important? We will get rid of these beings. Take their power. And propel humankind into a new age. For peace." He exhaled deeply. "Let me start."

He began asking the line, one by one. One brave person picked up the courage to ask why they were doing this.

"Hmmm... Let me put it this way. The future is bad for us humans. The end draws near. Why?" He paused. "Because our gods did nothing about it! Not one thing have they done for us! We have sat through natural disasters that they could have prevented! We are our only hope. Our species depends on this!"

Giratina watched from afar. Was this man insane?

"I trust Galactic's ideals completely!" the Commander shouted. "We must become gods of a new universe! In our image!"

"What about the old gods?"

"The Pokémon gods must be killed. Exterminated. Dialga and Palkia's deaths will let us rule space and time! Then we rid the world of the meddlesome Giratina! And then... We kill Arceus!" The commander stated greedily, his expression becoming more and more confident as he continued the monologue.

He felt a presence behind him, a chill on the back of his neck.

From behind Giratina spoke. "What if we don't let that happen?"

The commander span and pulled the trigger. Giratina didn't move. The commander looked victorious, but then he realised his mistake- he hadn't cocked the weapon again. Giratina merely grabbed the commander and held him up. The Grunts all aimed their weapons at Giratina, all loaded and ready to fire, unlike the unfortunate commander. Giratina looked around. He put down the commander and put his hands up. Immediately

the commander pointed the gun at Giratina's head.

"Now I show you what we do to those who oppose us!"

Dawn gasped.

"No." Giratina said.

"No?"

"I'll show you what happens when you oppose us." He transformed quickly and using his wings skilfully disarmed the Grunts before turning to the Commander. He bent his neck down to eye level with the human, picked him up using a wing and simply threw him, sending him way over the horizon. Giratina looked around, and saw no more threats. And just like that he vanished, leaving the residents bewildered as to what just happened.

Dawn

Twinleaf City

Police Station

The police were just asking me questions. "Do you know the person who escaped?"

"No, but I could tell he was not part of team Galactic." I replied.

"And you're sure?"

"Quite sure."

"How could you tell?"

"He wasn't wearing uniform, and he fought them."

The officer exhaled deeply. "Thank you, miss. You can go now."

"Thank you, officer."

I got up and left, searching for my friends. As I lived in Twinleaf I was questioned longer than them.

I was worrying about what might have happened if he wasn't there. Plus, Team Galactic wont give up after they sent out one squad - they work in numbers. And they're serious. Me and my friends could have died. I was certainly lucky.

Giratina... Was he on my side? Did he want to be pulled into this to protect me again? So that he could defeat those who made us meet? I didn't know, but I knew to be careful around him - he betrayed Arceus, after all.

"Dawn!" Ash said when I stepped outside. "What was that about?"

"They wanted to question me. The police force is on high alert looking for signs of a new Team Galactic effort." I replied.

"So they definitely were Team Galactic?" asked Cilan.

"As far as I know, the same team, yes." I didn't have many ideas pointing elsewhere.

"What about him?" May questioned.

"How do I know where the heck he went?"

"Sorry, but-"

"I've just finished one questioning, I'm not being grilled again."

Everyone shut up.

"They're saying the police want to put you under constant guard."

"I can't walk around with police guarding me! They'll just see it as a extra target!"

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

"You say that as though its been decided!"

"It has."

"Oh well, thanks for arguing for me."

"We did everything we could."

"Not a bloody lot! I'm going home."

"See you, then."

"Bye." I replied begrudgingly.

As they left, I noticed something on the pavement. There, pulsing gold, was a angular orange crystal that reminded me of him. Nobody else had noticed. I bent down to pick it up. It was warm to the touch, and as I held it closer I could see dark shapes moving inside of it.

It was the Griseous Orb.

I ran home to my bookshelf and opened a hefty tome titled "Sinnoh Mythology." I turned to the pages containing the story of the creation trio and Arceus. 'According to legend,' I read aloud, 'each member of the Four had their souls encased in a locale other than their true body. Arceus cannot be killed without the destruction of its seventeen Plates, and Dialga, Palkia and Giratina cannot be truly killed without their corresponding Orb's destruction, despite losing physical form.'

So I held his life in my right hand. My eyes widened. Did he mean for this to happen? Am I chosen to guard his soul?

I held it up higher. It caught the light.

"Giratina..." I whispered.

"Yes?"

I whirled around after jumping out of my skin.

"How the fu-"

"I got in here through the mirror."

"Through the mirror?!" I stood up quickly. "Holy... Why are you here?"

"You summoned me, didn't you?" Giratina looked nonplussed.

"Summoned? No, I didn't!"

"Calm down! You held the orb near a mirror and said my name, correct?"

"Well... Yes." I said. "Hold on..." I thought and it clicked into place. "Because you saved me, you don't want me dying before my time, correct? And you left the orb so I could summon you if the need arises."

Giratina nodded. "Why did you summon me?"

I thought. "Team Galactic."

"Where?!" Giratina was immediately on alert.

"Not here now. I have more questions."

Giratina frowned, but sat down.

"One. Why did you save me?" His expression takes on much more emotion, but I only saw it for five seconds before he held his head in his hands, not in a sad way, but more a thoughtful way.

"You... You were the first..."

"First what?"

"First human to not hate me for what I was... Who I was. You think I betrayed Arceus." It was a statement, not a question. "You are wrong. Me, my brothers and Arceus have created a thousand worlds together, galaxies and universes. Wherever the life exists our tending has made it all possible. We are together guardians of all that exists."

"It was a lie? The legend where you betrayed Arceus?" I question.

"Yes." He replies evenly, without emotion.

"So everybody is wrong to fear you?"

"Yes." Once again he replies blankly without emotion.

"That must really piss you off." I try for a joke, to eke some emotional reaction.

"You have no idea." He smiles but sags down in his seat wearily.

"Number two. Why were you here yesterday?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"When you beat up Gary yesterday. Why were you there?"

"You were having a gathering, so naturally one of us had to arrive to stop attacks."

"Wait!" I say, realising something. "What about the Goldenrod City? The attack on it?"

"Disasters like that occur when the Legendary there is too weak to manage, or when we overlook the location of a potential attack."

"So when that happened..."

"Shaymin was sent along with Celebi. Due to their typing they could not stand against the flamethrowers of the gangs. As it was they barely survived themselves. By the time they had returned it was too late."

"Shaymin?" I had caught the hedgehog only a few weeks ago. "I have it!"

"It is a her."

"I knew that."

"How did you? Catch Shaymin, I mean."

"She just let herself be caught."

"Why?"

"Surprised me as much as you, I'm sure." I'm not sure where the conversation is heading, but I need the answers. I need the answers.

"Well then, give me the Orb." He stands up and outstretches his arm to receive the Orb.

"W-why?" I stutter, startled.

"You have a capable protector already, so I need not stay with you any longer." He is once again businesslike.

"But you said together Shaymin and Celebi failed to protect-"

"A city. You will be no trouble to defend."

"Hey!" I shout indignantly. "I can fight!"

"Not against them. Not directly."

"Screw you. I can fight."

"Show me." He bears no hint of a challenge in his voice, but I think of it so.

"Show you? Who should I fight?"

"Well, there's one other person in this room."

"No. I am not fighting you." I know my limits.

Giratina stands up.

"No." I repeat, slightly fearful.

He comes closer.

"NO!" I shout.

He leans toward me, eyes observant and wide. "You're not strong enough." he whispers.

"Huh?"

"If you were then you would have faced me no matter the odds." He looks victorious in his eyes, but it doesn't reach the rest of his face. "Shaymin will be your protector."

"And if I die anyway?"

"You won't." His tone brokers no further argument. "Give me the orb."

"No." I say. It occurs to me too late that this may end badly.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I have more questions." I state.

"Fire away. But I will have the Orb."

"Never mind." I kick out at him.

It hits him in the face and his nose begins to bleed.

"Ah- what was that for?!" Giratina shouts, even as the bleeding stops.

"I can fight." I realise that I had actually broke his nose and that it had regenerated again in five seconds.

"Smart. I would say that attacking while my guard was down would be a bit under the belt, but look whose talking."

I swing at him again and it clangs off the golden wrist piece on his right arm. I push his arm down with my left and strike again with my right. He blocks with his left. I try to headbutt him only to be held back by... Wait, what? I'm pushing down on both of his arms, stopping them from holding me back, so what is? I back up a little and scream.

"Calm down! I've still got wings, you know..." Six huge, shadowy wings were coming out of his back, each one ending in a sharp red talon.

I raised my arms in a way that said: 'Holy-mother-of-Arceus-you've-got-WINGS-COMING-FRO M-YOUR-BACK, I-SURRENDER-ARCEUSDAMNIT.'

It wasn't a expression I had used before.

"Are you alright?" Giratina says concernedly, "You look ill."

"You've just grown wings, am I supposed to look alright?"

Giratina smiles. "Maybe not." He retracts his wings.

"How about you and Shaymin battle to see which one is the better protector?" I'm still trying to get him to stay, but I don't know why.

"No."

"Why not?" I inquire.

"Because I will win."

"You don't know that..."

"No... There is a 50% chance of either of us winning, when Shaymin is in Sky Forme. However when in Land Forme those figures are altered to 87.02%, In my favour. That was considering I was in Altered Forme. If I was in Origin Forme, I would have at least had a 99.8% chance of victory." Giratina laid the facts on fast and simply.

"Bloody maths," I muttered.

"Any other questions?"

"I'm sure my friends would want to ask you plenty." I dug my phone out of my pocket and called Ash.

"Ash?"

"Yes, what is it? Are they back?!" I couldn't help but laugh at his concern.

"No. He is."

"Giratina is back!?"

"Yes, and he'll answer any and all questions you have."

Giratina shifted slightly.

"Okay then, we're coming back. Bye!"

"Bye."

As I stopped the call and turned around he quickly snatched the Orb out of my hand.

"Thank- you!"

He held it high above me but he obviously had no intent of returning it. For his soul, it certainly wasn't being treated as such.

"Give it back."

"Hey, that's my soul you're talking about."

"I know! I thought you were going to protect me!"

"You don't need protecting, you've got Shaymin."

"Who is weak compared to you, you said it!"

"You persist despite the choice being obvious! You know that it would come off a lot easier for you if you just use Shaymin as your protector!"

"I know you! If I were to die, how would you feel?"

"Depressed and regretful." He has a way of saying it which makes him mean every word. He also uses the best, bluntest words for the job, each one measured and with the down to earth feel he puts behind them.

"I'm sorry. But I want you to stay!" I really do...

"Why?" The question is so simple, yet...

"Well... We... We could be friends?"

"We aren't already?"

"Actually that's a good point. I already like you as a person."

"As a Pokémon?"

"Oh, no. When a human says that it means they like the persons attitude and ideology... Or something like that, I think." I don't really know what ideology is, but what the heck.

"You win. I will stay." Giratina says, sighing amusedly. "What's our next adventure?"

"Wait - why are you staying all of a sudden?"

"I - I think I like you as a person too."

I blush brilliantly at the precise wrong moment when my friends knock on the door, and I'm not sure why I blush anyway. Maybe because he hesitated on the 'I - I think...' I don't know.

"I'd better go to get the door..." I excuse myself to leave. I take the stairs two at a time, as I often do in a hurry.

"Hello!" Ash says at the door. "Where is he?" he asks, looking through the doorway into the hall.

"He's not something you look at in a zoo, Ash." I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"He should be..." Paul mutters, and I shoot him such a withering look I'm surprised he doesn't shrivel up and die right there.

"He's upstairs." I lead them up, and find him in my room.

He is scanning the area, eyes drifting from object to object.

"Giratina..." Ash asks tentatively.

"Yes?" Giratina replies, still smiling, his amber eyes sparkling.

"Is it okay if we ask you anything?" I like how polite Ash is being to Giratina and I'm sure Giratina appreciates it too- the smile has still not faded entirely.

"Sure. Fire away." Giratina says.

"Will you battle my Pokémon?" Ash asks. I facepalmed, but Giratina's expression was unreadable. After a short pause...

"Okay. But we must do it away from here." His answer is a surprise to all of us, especially me, as I expected him to outright refuse. "Where?"

"Wait!" Iris says, looking suspicious. "Why did you say yes? If it were me I would refuse!"

"I haven't battled with another Pokémon in over five hundred years. It would be a refreshing difference to the course of a already strange day." Giratina speaks with the masterful tone of a god reminiscing - which of course he is.

/Five minutes later\

"So you're sure no one will see us?" Giratina asked. We were in Floraroma Meadow, far away from the lone house.

"Nobody should be able to see or hear us." I replied, slightly uncertain.

"Your respiration rate increased by 0.9% total. You do not believe your statement or are unsure of it." Giratina's analysis made me feel even more unsure - he could probably read us all like books from our body language.

"I... Unsure. I doubt that anyone will see us, but I can't guarantee it." I replied how he might reply, voice devoid of emotion.

"This will be a five on one battle," Cilan announced, "Ash Satoshi Ketchum vs... Giratina, what's your full name?"

"Giratina C. Arceus."

"Why?" Everybody else sighed at Cilan's natural curiosity, but I had to admit I was curious too.

"Giratina- given name. C- Creation, trio I am part of. Arceus, the last name of all Legendaries as all were created by Her."

"Her?" Cilan asked.

"Geddon with it!"

"Yes, get on with it!"

"Alright, alright! Begin!" Cilan announced.

"Go, Samurott!" Ash sent out the first Unova starter he had befriended. It reared its head back and roared.

Giratina hunched over on all fours as his DNA deleted and rewrote itself at such a pace it looked almost natural that a human had just turned into a giant looming monster. He cried out, the very sound rippling the waves of reality, and let out a great gout of fire from his mouth.

"First turn to... Ash?" Cilan said feebly as Giratina's crimson eyes looked down on him.

"Samurott, use Hydro Cannon!" Ash commanded. The Samurott sprayed water somewhat randomly before it linked into a powerful jet. The water slammed into Giratina with the force of a car- yet Giratina was unmoved. Giratina stood, staring at the Samurott, doing nothing.

"It's your tu-" Cilan said, before Giratina's shadow leapt on the Samurott. It headbutted the Water-type before returning to its position at Giratina's feet.

Ash, shaken by the surprise brutality of Giratina's move, tried to go for a stronger offensive pivot against Giratina. "Use Ice Beam!" Ash instructed. Samurott charged up the usual Water Gun, but used the cooling cells in its mouth to send it spiralling below H20's nominal liquid temperature as it fired, essentially firing a pure bullet of ice at a high velocity at Giratina.

Giratina used Will-O-Wisp, launching entities of fire that tracked the ice, approached it, and destroyed it in the air while the remaining fire burnt the Samurott.

"Use Surf!" Ash shouted. A great wave of water appeared from cracks in the ground, which swept towards its target with great speed.

The wave struck Giratina, and this time Giratina put up a visual struggle against the water to stop it from pushing him back. Giratina waited for the waves to pass, then paused once again, staring blankly at the Samurott.

Ash, predicting Giratina to use Shadow Sneak again, said "Samurott, get ready to dodge!"

Giratina then lowered its head, almost as though it was watching a missile fall from the heavens...

A moment later, one did. At the speed of sound, a bolt of electricity struck the Samurott and knocked it down and out.

"Samurott is unable to battle! Giratina wins round one!" Cilan shouted.

"Go, Infernape! Use Close Combat!" Ash was no longer hesitating. He had a plan. That plan had a few flaws, however... As Infernape closed in and struck, its attack passed through Giratina- Ash had forgotten type resistances and immunities. This gave Giratina a free turn.

Giratina looked blank again. Ash knew one of two attacks were on the way. "Infernape, use Protect!" Ash used Giratina's short charging time to his advantage. Giratina's shadow suddenly leapt at the Infernape but it could not penetrate the barrier between it and its prey. Giratina meanwhile, looked slightly frustrated - pretty much how every trainer looks when their opponent spams Protect.

Ash pressed the advantage. "Use Blast Burn!" A wall of ever shifting flame was projected across the battlefield, a burning conflagration headed towards Giratina. Giratina, instead of tanking the hit, created its own barrier of negative particles, using Protect. The flames washed over the shield of light.

Giratina launched more fire, locking onto the Infernape and burning it before it could dodge. Having crippled the Infernape all Giratina had to do now was wait - the burn would undo it eventually.

Ash was beginning to think nothing could hurt Giratina. "Infernape, use Flamethrower!" More flames came at Giratina, but they met another shield of light.

Giratina made the decision to finish the Infernape quickly. He threw his one thousand, six hundred and fifty-three pound form at the Infernape, smashing into it like a train.

The blow sent it fifteen feet through the air before it crashed into the ground and fainted.

Ash recalled Infernape. He wanted to finish the fight with a win.

"Go, Sceptile!" Ash sent his Grass type out. His starter from the Hoenn region burst forth with predatory grace. Giratina looked down on it, slightly more wary than usual. "Use Leaf Blade!" Ash told Sceptile. The gecko-like Pokémon used its blade like arms to swipe... But it was promptly battered into the ground by Giratina's wings.

It had already fainted. Ash needed to get serious, or lose the match. "Go, Gigalith!" The titanic rock monster smashed into Giratina with force before a command could even be ordered- it was possible Ash's Gigalith thought Giratina was going to hurt Ash. Giratina was surprised by the sudden appearance of the five foot monster crashing towards him (but its size was puny compared to his.) The Gigalith's wild fury caused many powerful blows to land on Giratina, until it too was thrown away.

Ash was down to his last switch. "Go, Pikachu!" The electric type leapt off his shoulder and down to battle. "Use Electro Ball!" The powerful attack soared through the air and hit Giratina, but for all the good it did, you may as well have thrown a pillow. In return, Giratina vanished.

Giratina had used his signature move.

A few moments later its power was unleashed.

Pikachu was thrown across the plain with the sheer force of it, knocking it out in one hit.

"Pikachu! Are you alright!?" Ash shouted while Cilan announced Giratina's victory.

Ash returned a moment later with Pikachu unconscious. "We need to go to a Pokémon Center."

"Hold on, what about Gi-"

"I'm not waiting!"

"Giratina, can you change back to a Human so we can go?" I ask. "Well done battling, by the way." I notice that he is refusing to change Formes. "Come on, Ash needs to-"

And then he does change his Forme back. And what I see shocks me.

The pain that Pokémon feel when they battle, personified.

Giratina still looks the same. His Pokémon Forme showed no sign of being hurt. But...

His jumper's sleeve has a tear in it, crimson on either side. His left hand has a gash, blood dripping off of his index finger. His other arm is fine looking, but the hand is completely bloody. His forehead has a deep cut in it, a diagonal left line of red. His torso is alright but one of his ribs has broken, I can see from his gait. His trousers have been torn and are bloody.

"Wait..." he calls out feebly to the others, who have started to go with Ash, their backs turned, I know they wouldn't expect this- I sure as hell didn't- but they could've at least stayed to see if he was ok. I turn back to Giratina, who is now on one knee, holding out his arm, fingers searching for something to hold before he falls. I go over and take his outstretched hand and try to help him up.

Instead, he collapses. "It... I'm fine. It'll regenerate..." he whispers, lying curled up on his side, blood slowly flowing onto the grass. I take his shoulders and turn him to look at me.

"Will it hurt less if you change back?" I try to take charge of the situation, to help him as he has helped me. He nods, his eyes devoid of expression save for pain. "Can you do it?" I ask. "I can catch you, take you to a Centre and get you fixed, then release you."

He shakes his head. "I can heal... Myself... I've been worse than this..." he mutters, shivering now.

"I can help you!" I declare.

"I... I do not require help. You have the... The orb?" he asks, his voice growing stronger.

"Yes-"

"P-please give it to m-me..." he interrupts.

I place the orb into one of his limp hands, which closes around it. I watch as from simple contact from it he begins to heal, his form regenerating before my eyes. There is no flash of light, no bright glow, just him holding the Griseous Orb.

And all his wounds are gone.

"Aaahhh..." he sighs, lying on his back now instead of his side. "That wasn't a bad battle! I must thank your friend."

"Thank him?" I splutter. "His Pokémon nearly killed you!"

He smirks. "Nearly killed... No, in my state I was numb with pain."

"You were bleeding to death!" I shout indignantly.

"You know what would be pleasant? If we were to change the subject of our conversation." He shows no interest in his blood on the grass.

"No! Wha- How did you heal yourself so quickly? A moment ago you were dying! You sounded like-?" I shout, tripping over the words.

"I know what you feel. I have merely lost my resistance to pain. It is not a good thing to lose, when you are at my importance." His voice betrays no self- interest despite the nature of the last remark. "I can speed up my already drastically increased healing ability by being in close proximity to the Orb."

"So you'll be fine as long as you have the Orb?" I ask.

"Yes. And as long as the vessel remains, I cannot be killed. Humanity has only just invented appropriate technology to revive us, judging by rumours of the apparent awakening of Zekrom and Reshiram."

"So you can't die, no matter what?" I question.

"No matter what."

"We'd better get back to Ash..." I remember, speaking to myself more than him.

"No. You should. I will leave for now." He tosses me the Griseous Orb, which I almost fumble the catch. "Only when you need me, remember?"

I nod. As he exits this dimension through a portal, I think, 'But when will I need you?'

By Giratinastories

Disclaimer goes (here).

Special thanks to Ajay46 for the review.

Please review with any comments you have. PM is an option too. I value your advice.

G.S


	3. Chapter 3: Walking With Death

Shadow Force

Chapter Three

Walking With Death

Dawn had to think. She had met the god of both death and antimatter and got to know him. He had helped her. How was she going to help him? What would he need help with?

She couldn't expel two images from her mind. When he was smiling... and when he was hurt and wounded and broken.

The former she felt... warm at. That she could make a being that had existed for all eternity smile. The latter... she felt a mystery, hiding there. Why was he so bad one moment and upright the next? Dawn shook her head. And Team Galactic... What did they want? They sounded as though they wanted to become gods without destroying the world. Dawn considered calling Giratina back for more questions, but doubted he would take kindly to it. So she waited for a opportunity to present itself.

/Distortion World\

Giratina sat on one of the smaller land masses, in Human Forme, looking across the purple vista. He was carefully manipulating reverse physics in his mind while putting these ideas into practice in the true world. He paused for a moment. Dawn. She came to the front of his mind. She had tried to help yesterday - or was it - a week, two weeks ago? Giratina considered. He hadn't lost track of time in a while. It must have been two weeks. But she had tried to help him...

"Giratina!" came a voice. Giratina span around just in time to avoid the mass of blue and steel that was Dialga, his brother. "We have a council meeting scheduled for today, remember?" Dialga shouted, unaware of where Giratina was. "Down here." Giratina called. Dialga looked down to where Giratina stood.

"Why are you in Human Forme?" Dialga asked.

"Just thought it might be a change of pace," Giratina replied evenly.

"Come on, we've got to hurry!" Dialga urged.

"Why? Why is it so important?" Giratina inquired.

Dialga frowned. "All meetings are important! I haven't been late to one yet!"

"Easy for you to say, being Master Of Time," Giratina laughed.

"It's no joke! We must go!" Dialga argued.

"Yeah... I'm coming." Giratina said as he changed Forme.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Dialga considered aloud.

"I'm fine. Just a slight warp..." Giratina's voice trailed away.

"Nothing you can't fix, though?" Dialga worried.

"No. I'll be okay with it."

"Good."

"Ok." Giratina opened the portal to the Hall of Origin.

Teleportation was instantaneous when they entered, and they were faced with the familiar structure of marble and granite. They silently followed the corridor along, the two massive Legendary Pokémon side by side.

They eventually reached the main Council Chamber. Several Legendary Pokémon were ready and waiting behind their pedestals. It would have been a strange scene to a Human, the legendary Pokémon like politicians ready for a debate.

The council chamber slowly filled over the next few minutes. Arceus took Her place at the main pedestal, facing all the others. She cleared Her throat and announced, "Let the monthly Council Meeting no. 7,707,130 begin. Does anybody have urgent news to bring before the Council?"

A stream of binary issued from Dark Rusts' mouth before it began speaking English. "The Corruption Key, my Fragment, has been destroyed." Several Legendaries exchanged looks, as the Fragments were the housing for a Legendary soul.

Arceus looked appalled. "How was it destroyed?"

Dark Rust's mask-like face betrayed no emotion. "A few righteous Pokémon attempted to stop the Key, which had gained sentiency. They thought it was what was spreading the plague through their land. However the Key was destroyed." A thin stream of binary followed to compensate for the long speech file.

"I shall prepare a new Fragment," Arceus sighed.

Dark Rust's speakers began to emit the gravelly tone of its voice again. "However, Corruption is spreading faster than ever before. We now face another Great War within a month."

Uproar followed.

"We must avert this!" several Legendaries proclaimed.

Dark Rust spat more binary babble. "01001001 01011100 0100111 01101100 01101100 0100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 0100000 01100101 01110110 01101001 01101100 0100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001- Figures were drastically increased by the emergence of a group known as 'Team Plasma' preaching the separation of Pokémon and people. This has lead to Pokémon thinking they should be in charge."

"Projections of casualties for both sides?" Arceus asked. A projector slid out of Dark Rust's wrist and shone a graph onto the wall, two bar charts marked with before and after. The Pokémon one had decreased by over eighty billion, while a meagre thousand Humans remained.

"Humanity faces extinction... We must..." Arceus paused. "It must go ahead."

Many of the assembled gasped.

"Impossible! Xerneas declared regally. "Why break the bond? The Ancients sacrificed their species for this!"

Darkrai shook his head. "The extinction of the Humans is not only unfathomable, but it also means that many of us shall lose our purposes. What shall we do?"

Giratina thought. The extinction of Humanity... Dawn... Humanity...

"This is wrong. We cannot let such a pure species, having spent years on the evolutionary ladder, die out. Arceus-sama, I plead to thee, rethink Your decision." Giratina spoke up. Most of the Legendaries stood in agreement. Dark Rust's servos whined as he prepared another sentence- "If we want to avert this, we must do so now. We have a month only!"

"Why don't you just delete Dark Rust?" Mesprit asked, naïvely. Dark Rust's blades creaked menacingly.

"We will... Do everything we can to avert this then." Arceus decreed.

"We must!" Reshiram shouted. "We must prevent it at all costs. Humanity cannot be allowed to die out. Acting so merciless... No matter what, it is undoubtably the Humans who would take charge should we die out."

Kyurem slowly raised its ancient head, its yellow eyes glinting with indifference. As its icy mandibles split apart to talk, all listened to the extraterrestrial.

"Unacceptable. Humanity must prosper. Whatever the cost."

Arceus was inclined to agree with the great ice dragon.

"Humanity will be our successors, inheritors of our technology and minds. We must show them how to fend for themselves." Arceus paused. "Not through war."

"Humanity is ignorant. They cannot comprehend what we can." Mewtwo spoke up. "We must face them, teach them directly!"

"The media controls public opinion. If we interrupt something big with our voices, encrypted and-" Dialga considered, but Palkia cut him off. "That won't work... We are Pokemon, not humans. We need a messenger."

"A messenger? Unneeded. Why do we require a messenger? Easily we could show up at areas, in disguise, take notes..." Rayquaza's analytical mind provided.

"We created these beings, yet we know nothing about them!" Yvetal interjected.

"Enough." Kyurem said quietly. "This won't work if we bicker about stopping it."

"We must do something." Zekrom accepted. "But what?"

"I find this all unneeded. We simply do one of three things- give the humans a direct message, deactivate Dark Rust or we let it happen." Kyurem decided.

Dark Rust began to smoke. "01011001 01101111 01110101 0100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 0100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 0111111- You cannot deactivate me. Humanity understands decay unlike other things. If this were to stop, questions would be asked."

"We deliver Humanity a direct message preventing-" Arceus began, but was cut off by Dark Rust.

"DANGER- Pokémon relation slipped by five percent- current situation at 23%. War in- Three weeks."

A huge uproar followed.

"How did this happen?"

"What's going on?"

"Why the sudden jump?!"

"SILENCE!" Arceus bellowed. "What happened?!"

"Analysing... Team Plasma has stormed Castelia and Goldenrod Cities and have unleashed something on them to prove Pokémon superiority. Team Plasma has promised Pokémon rule, in return for sparing Plasma's lives. Update: Jubilife is under attack." Dark Rust provided.

"Tao Trio, form up and protect Castelia while Ho-Oh and Lugia protect Goldenrod. Creation trio, defend Jubilife!" Arceus declared.

The Legends departed...

THE FOLLOWING IS A EMERGENCY BROADCAST. THIS IS BEING PLAYED ON ALL POKÉGEARS, POKÉTCHS AND XTRANSCIEVERS. This is a notice to all who are hearing this - EVACUATE ALL MAIN CITIES IMMEDIATELY. Do not trust anyone. Be aware of your surroundings. Avoid wild Pokémon. The UDF, SDF and JDF will arrive shortly. Please remain calm.

THE FOLLOWING IS A EMERGENCY BROADCAST. T- The radio crackled as the Radio Station stopped broadcasting.

Something was in the dark streets of Castelia. Lurking. They were hiding in all the other cities and towns of the two main regions- Unova and Sinnoh. They were the greatest hunters to ever walk the planet. They were Genesect, and they knew no fear.

They knew no mercy.

They knew no limit.

And they were just waiting for the signal.

As the Legends emerged to fight the threats, Plasma transmitted a new signal from the radio tower, switching the Genesect from lurking behaviour to attacking behaviour. They marched into the streets, opening fire on any valid target. When the Legends could react the cities were in turmoil.

Zekrom struggled against a pack of Genesect in Castelia, smashing their wiry exoskeletons together and overcharging them with his electricity. Reshiram set against the enemy with a trademark fiery ferocity, swinging madly and unleashing great gouts of flame, yet carefully orchestrated to prevent any kind of collateral damage. Kyurem froze the Genesect in place before shattering them into glinting pieces. It used its ice to hold buildings under siege together.

Ho-Oh and Lugia fought in Goldenrod side by side, calling upon fire from the heavens and strength from the mind respectively to repel the Genesect. Shots collided with the two birds however as the Genesect's aim remained true. These took their toll on the birds before overpowering them, forcing them from the air.

Jubilife City was under attack by team Galactic as well as Team Plasma. Galactic had taken advantage and was looking to sack the city of its goods and technology. As the Legends flew in they had their work cut out- the Genesect were capable fighters on their own. In a pack they were a opponent worthy of a Legend. Dialga shattered servos and snapped wires under steel feet. Palkia tore through optics and exoskeletons with swipes of great arms. Giratina smashed bladed claws and powerful cannons. But the Genesect began to take their toll. They sliced at tough hides until they gained purchase and tore through them, weakening the Legends and proving their combat worth.

The SDF quickly arrived on the scene. They opened fire on the Genesect, aware that the Legends attempted to aid them. Humans and Pokémon fought together and against each other.

The Teams began to retreat, and it looked like the day was won. The destruction that wracked the city had been and gone in only a few minutes. The units of Genesect lay wrecked on the pavements, sparks and oil issuing from empty and rent shells. However, it had come at a cost- the Legends had been severely wounded in the battle. Each had large cuts across their bodies and armour was scraped at and dented.

The forces of good had won Jubilife once more. As the SDF began to pack up and the Legendaries prepared for teleportation, the citizens came out onto the streets, and cheered. If they knew the names of the Legendaries they chanted them- "Dialga! Palkia!" Giratina looked around slightly. Wherever he gazed, people cowered. The citizens took a step back when they noticed his eyes on them. Giratina just wondered why humankind hated him so. Why was he shunned? Looks? Job? He did resonate fear in humans somehow, but he wasn't fear incarnate - in fact, no Legend was. So why did they hate him?

It must be the legends, he thought, as he departed with his brothers.

/Three days later\

"The Great War has been averted."

Cheers of joy met Arceus' statement. However, these were quickly silenced, by discipline instilled in Legends from millennia of experience and drill.

Arceus smiled. "I am glad that it has been stopped too... But it has only been stopped for now. We still face it, by about two weeks." Dark Rust nodded to confirm the info. "So we have two weeks to come up with a solution. If you have a idea, come to me and I will summon the others. If nobody comes forward with a way to stop this, I will summon you all in a week. We will discuss this problem until we have a solution." Arceus nodded slightly. "You are dismissed."

/Three days previous\

Dawn

Twinleaf City

Breaking news: Jubilife City is under attack by team Plasma! The Sinnoh Defence Force is moving to neutralise as we speak, but help is coming from a... Unexpected quarter. The Legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are in the city and are defending the city from Team Plasma. Only now do we have a camera on site-

Dawn ran out of the house and toward Jubilife City as fast as she could. The SDF was there by the time she reached the city, pouring accurate fire into the purple... What?

Genesects were a extinct species, so what were these and where had they come from? One aimed the cannon on its back right at her and charged it for a shot, but as it fired and Dawn reeled, trying to run, Palkia came between the shot and her. Paying no heed to the Human, Palkia took the Genesect in its hands and tore it in half, despite its flailing struggles. Even torn in two it spasmed weakly before the red in its eyes died.

Two leapt on Palkia and Dawn cried out in fear that the Legend would fall, but her fears were unfounded- Palkia smashed its shoulder into a building to destroy the Genesect clinging to it before using that one as a tool to remove the other from its arm. Dawn backed up, but met resistance- A Genesect stood behind her, rending claws swinging down. Dawn dodged the swipe, but Palkia had not noticed her predicament, having moved on. Dawn avoided a second slash, but the third scraped along the back of her hand, just missing a cut. Dawn leapt back, determined to find a way to fight back. The Orb! She had it on her, and despite Giratina being close, Jubilife City was a big place. Dawn hoped she would be able to summon him in time, before the Genesect outdid her. She leapt further back, reaching a door.

Mirror. She needed a mirror. There could be one in the house! The Genesect fired the cannon mounted on its back, set to 'Flame.' Dawn only just avoided the fire as it slammed into the house, shattering a window. The Genesect hammered its steel arm into Dawn, knocking her back as she turned to run. She fell near the glass, losing hope as she did, and heard the cannon charging. The shards in front of her glittered in the sun. She rolled toward them as a gout of flame struck where she was a moment ago.

She snatched up the glass, leapt at the Genesect and plunged it into the automaton's eye. It stumbled, which gave Dawn the time to remove the glass and smash it into the other eye. The blinded Genesect staggered, confusedly firing a electric bolt in the opposite direction. Dawn savagely grabbed the machine and tore through the wiring using the glass once again before the machine collapsed. Dawn stood over the twitching wreck, and collapsed backwards, all the adrenaline leaving her in a heartbeat.

She began breathing heavily, panting from the physical and psychological pain. Maybe she wasn't a good fighter after all... She stood again and, abandoning the search for Giratina, went back to Twinleaf to rest.

/Present\

Dawn

Dawn's House

Twinleaf City

I was still trying to think of a legitimate scenario where I could call Giratina. Why did I want to speak with him so badly? A search through my feelings didn't really get me anywhere. I looked at the Orb, inconspicuous on the bedside table. I went back over to Sinnoh Mythology again and flicked to the chapter on the Creation Trio.

Dialga

Dialga is the entity responsible for controlling time itself. With every beat of its heart, seconds, hours and minutes pass. For more information, please turn to page 85.

Palkia

Palkia rules space in parallel with its time controlling counterpart, Dialga. Palkia creates the great planetary and astral systems we know today. For more information, please turn to page 89.

Giratina

Giratina rules the Distortion World and guards the dead for the judgement day. This Pokémon is infamous for its past of violence and rage, even betraying Arceus. For more information, please...

I had already turned to page 91 to start reading.

Giratina is a evil creature. All souls who wander into the Distortion World are lost at his dark hands... Avoid at all costs... Many a brave Trainer has vowed to catch it and never returned...

I felt too sick to continue. He couldn't. The person- no, Pokémon I knew wouldn't do this. These were lies, like he said. At the back of my mind there came a voice.

'That's not true...'

No, I thought. I would trust him.

'You'll be next...'

No. No he wouldn't.

'Yes...'

"NO!" I shouted. "HE WON'T!"

'Who are you trying to convince here, stupid girl?'

Wait, that wasn't right. I couldn't have subconsciously talked in third person, and insulted myself, without doing it on purpose...

I stifled a scream as I realised something else was in my mind.

'What are you?' I called into my mind, but there was no response.

I shook my head. I was probably tired... But then I noticed a note at the bottom of the page.

Unconfirmed reports abound that being near this Pokémon, similar to Darkrai, will cause hallucinations and nightmares, but on a lower level perhaps than the aforementioned Dark- type.

Thousands of terrifying thoughts burst into my mind at that. Had I imagined everything today? I picked up the Griseous Orb. I could call him, as this could threaten my safety, and that wasn't what he wanted, was it?

I began to severely panic, grabbing my head and sinking my nails into my scalp. I felt deranged. Hell, I was.

"GIRATINA!" I shouted before I let myself think twice. A second passed. Two. Then I heard a footstep near me. I turned, still grasping my head.

"What's wrong?" he inquires anxiously.

"I think I'm losing it... Is this true? I asked, holding out the book. He read about a line before his expression dropped from 'anxious' to 'most pissed being on the planet, period.' His scowl looked down further along the page, but as he reached the particular note his expression changed again to one of genuine surprise.

"Hmmm... None of it is true apart from that last bit. I guess somebody actually knows something about me... Yet it is still kind of incorrect. Proximity to the Orb causes this kind of effect."

I shake my head. "Take it back, then. I can't manage." I hold out the orb for him to take.

"Dawn..." He begins, but takes the orb.

I step back a bit and sit down on a chair, holding my head in my hands.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I-I don't know." I whisper. "This is so... Weird... I can't deal with all this. I don't know what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling anymore."

"Dawn... Will you walk with me for a moment? I need to speak to you." He has carefully measured the words. Each designed to work.

I've wanted to do this for a while now, I realise. Just talk like normal people, like it doesn't matter he is what he is. I reach out my hand slowly and he hesitantly takes it, gently pulling me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He releases my hand. I let it slowly drop to my side.

"You wanted to go somewhere?"

He led me out, keeping watch over me. I closed and locked the door behind us as we left, me making sure all the lights were off and electricity powered down subconsciously. I turned back to him after locking the door and we began walking together.

I didn't know why he wasn't talking until we reached a point where there was a thin gap between the trees, like a Hidden Grotto. He looked through the gap before walking through it, and I uncertainly followed. Where was he taking me? I wanted to ask him, but didn't want to break the somewhat nice silence that had settled between us. As I was about to ask, he spoke-

"I have lived for longer than this planet. I know every area of this place and every single nook and cranny of the universe. But every hundred years I visit the place we are about to reach. I was formed there. I was made in the empty space in which this place now resides. All our creation points have a similar location planetside. And I... Well, you'll see."

And we stepped out into a clearing where the sun setting was clearly visible behind mount Coronet. Tall grass was on either side of the area and no city lights were visible against the vivid orange of the sky as the sun descended. A breeze blew through the trees, the grass swaying, yet something felt off. Just like him, I smiled. This place... It was great. I had always wanted somewhere to myself, somewhere I could think and enjoy life.

I sat down, and he did too next to me.

"I want you to tell me everything you can about you." I asked, watching the sun finally disappear. "I want to know you properly."

He begins his tale.

"In the beginning there was Alpha. That Alpha was Arceus, and she was a benevolent and majestic being, using her power to create life. And she did.

The Omega appeared. The Omega was me. I was created greatly unaware and stupid. My brother and sister, Dialga and Palkia, were created shortly after- only ten years. And together we were taught by Arceus. We never disobeyed the great one. We always did as we were told, using our powers in ways we could not understand would affect the future. We worked to create something. And then all our unreleased energy formed together and created a huge explosion forming trillions upon billions of planets.

The Plan had worked, but the original dimension- the place we had all spent our lives in- ceased to exist. Then our gazes fell upon two planets - A large and featureless one, and a small and beautiful one. With our power we created life like we had never seen it. Fifty of the Council were created in one day. The council were what you may call Legendary Pokémon, the rest being created over time. The council flourished as a tight knit group, each preparing a element for Arceus's Plan.

However, disaster struck. A meteor smashed into the smaller of the two planets, pushing it just into the gravity well of a solar body.

On investigation of the meteor we saw something we never expected- something else. A alien. This alien was weak and damaged and had resorted to drastic measures of staying alive, so we took pity upon it and integrated it into the council.

This alien called itself Akanum, which when translated into our language, read as Kyurem.

It had frozen its own body to prevent its death and the subsequent death of its species. We whisked Kyurem away from the planet a month before that planet was consumed by the sun.

The result? Your planets' sun is still alive. Only by consuming the other planets resources could your sun burn so long.

Kyurem taught us of ice, electricity and fire in the coming millennia, until Kyurem and Arceus worked together to create beings that would make it whole again. These were genetic markers, marker Z and marker R. When brought within close proximity to a marker, Kyurem could begin absorbing the markers energies, beginning a convergence into its original form. Kyurem grew more powerful as it began converting. After a century of proximity, Kyurem was once again whole.

But Arceus was afraid of the power now housed in Kyurem, and despite Kyurem making no moves to attack the Creator, Arceus gave markers Z and R personalities. As they were a part of Kyurem now they could not be anywhere but his mind. And the Markers began to fight, in Kyurem's mind, until Kyurem split into three. Kyurem was more powerful than in his weakened state, but not as powerful as his original form. And standing by Kyurem were the Markers.

Marker Z had named itself 'Zekrom' and had all the electric energy that marker Z had contained. Zekrom was a firm idealist, only doing what he believed was right for him and others.

Marker R had taken the name 'Reshiram' and was the embodiment of the conflagration marker R had sealed. Reshiram was studious, only doing what she knew was right after careful study and moral outcomes were weighed.

These beings were made Council members as well as Kyurem.

And combining our power, we made your world. Seas rose from nowhere. Mountains pierced the crust of the world. Lava burned underneath luscious jungles.

We were weak in those moments. But combining our power once again, we created thinking beings. Pokémon. And once again we used our power and we created... Humanity. You. You were a billion years of careful elemental manipulation, a being that could be as smart as us.

Moments before cataclysm, a third race was created by Arceus, putting both together. Ancients, they were called, wielding human thought processes and Pokémon elements. They were perfect.

But Arceus's energy was spent. She collapsed and sealed herself away in a safe dimension. She did not realise how much the Council relied on her for her guidance, and it fell into disrepair, the Council looking up to me and my brother and sister for guidance. It was a difficult time, attempting to hold the council together while making sure the Plan worked.

But I was unaware of my true purpose- to rule. I had my own world at my fingertips from where I'd be able to pull the strings of the true world. Arceus had left before I could learn of this power.

I and the others waited. A millennia, two, three and suddenly ten thousand years, eleven thousand. We were about to elect a new, temporary Council leader in Arceus's stead, when another disaster struck- the Great War between Humans and Ancients. The humans had grown jealous of the Ancients powers over time and had started a great rebellion against the Ancients.

It is in times like this leaders are made from their actions and not from election. Kyurem and I worked together as leaders of the council, directing council members to intervene where possible. Together I and Kyurem sought a end to the war. We gained much favour in those days- Kyurem's tactical acumen alongside my understanding of psychology. Together we were able to put a end to the war, but in its wake another loomed.

The Great War between Humans and Pokémon. And it was a terrible war. We took thousands upon thousands of casualties, while you took hundreds upon hundreds. Both races almost became extinct in their useless, worthless war. Arceus awoke in the later stages of the war seeing we had done all we could to save either species, and we were targets ourselves. But Arceus descended on the fighters with a divine wrath none of us had seen prior. Together we forced the lines apart, divided the factions and worked once more to ensure nothing could go wrong.

However our calculations proved incorrect and a true evil sprung up from among us- a Council member going rouge. They attacked Arceus in her time of need after smiting the two battle lines, and I... I was weak. I couldn't reach her, and Kyurem was too- we share awful memories of that day. The Creator falling, falling onto a scarred battleground as the two sides prepared to join battle again. Me and Kyurem lay out of reach, agonisingly trying to move as a lone figure strode to the Creator.

The last Ancient that we had worked to keep alive, that Arceus had gone into emptiness to create, sacrificed itself in that moment. It approached Arceus, and flowing strength into Arceus, vanished. Arceus was full of energy in that moment, energy of each type, and smote the rouge where it stood, shattering its consciousness. The energy manifested itself into sixteen slabs. These made Arceus complete at last. Arceus flowed the very energies of all creation just as she was meant to. In that moment, both battlelines broke and the Great War ended.

My legends were corrupted because of Arceus's choice to not waste the rouges design- In the distortion world I became its double. After Arceus introduced me to my new universe my colours faded so I became identical to the rouge, and humans and Pokémon alike believed that the rouge had killed me (explaining my disappearance) that Arceus had forgiven it (explaining how I appeared to be it, and my/its continued existence) and that my spirit kept it chained (explaining my Altered Forme.) The rouge was called Giratina. And I was called that so often... I forgot... my name? It became a nickname for me among the council, so much so that nobody other than Kyurem and Arceus remember. I... I don't. And I became hated. By humanity. That is my story, passed down to you, Dawn. All I have told you this day is true." He exhales deeply after having spun his complex web, which I have listened, enthralled to. We both watch the sun's last rays vanish behind Mt. Coronet.

"Does Giratina not affect you at all? Like, do you not have a split personality?" I ask.

"Giratina was destroyed. I am Giratina in name alone! I am no betrayer of the Creator."

"Would you like me to call you something else?"

"No." he says briefly.

"Ok." I murmur. The tall grass near us rustles as a curious Eevee emerges and sniffs at Giratina for a moment. It wags its tail, similar to a Growlithe, looking at him somewhat expectantly. Giratina tuts, but grins as he stands up and transforms next to me. I saw it coming, but I was still startled to see him change so quickly. The Eevee excitedly cries a few times, unfazed by the huge creature in front of it, before running around me in a wide circle, which Giratina follows, bounding after it on six heavy legs. The crashing noise could probably be heard back at the city, so I shout at him to quiet down, at which he nuzzles me playfully. I reach up and stroke along his cheek before he runs after the Eevee again. I giggle a little, giddy in the silly moment, watching them play together for half a hour, while I reflect on what he told me. It's only when I feel the wind building unnaturally I realise something is very wrong. And then I notice in the distance, but growing closer every second, a bright light of a helicopter approaching. Inwardly I swear, as I know he probably won't take me seriously when I tell him to hide. But when I look up, he is warily eying the light. I remind myself he is far beyond me in terms of intelligence, no matter how he acts.

"It's not good!" I warn. "You need to hide!" I feel this wont be enough, but he nods and transforms back. "Come on," I say, "We'll hide in the trees." We run into the small gap, both crouching as the Eevee comes running back to us, whimpering at the now audible sound of rotor blades. The searchlight lands on the area that we were occupying only a half minute ago.

"What are they looking for?" I wonder aloud. "They might of heard a disturbance, but they wouldn't send a helicopter for that, would they?"

Giratina's voice resonated closer to my ear than I expected it to be, making me jump. "I wouldn't say that, especially with the attacks in the past few weeks. They are on alert." We wait out the helicopters passing, but as it turns and the light illuminates the hold, there is no mistaking the person inside.

It's Cyrus.

"What..." I whisper even though the helicopter moves away. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The guy in the helicopter."

"No."

"It was Cyrus!"

"Cyrus?"

"Yes, the bastard who tried to end the world!"

"Which bastard, the one who got into my world?"

"More like the one you dragged kicking and screaming into your world."

"This talk of bastards and worlds is confusing- and what's a bastard?"

"I'll tell you some other time, its hilarious."

"We'd better leave here. It would be better to retire back to your house to converse."

"Right."

We walked back the thin path between the trees to Twinleaf, where we returned to my house. Giratina waved goodbye to the Eevee, who ran between his legs and sniffed one of my boots before returning to the grass.

The chill air of night was upon them by now and unseen by Dawn, Giratina twitched in the darkness.

By Giratinastories

Dis dis dis, dis dis dis diiisss, dis Claimer! DISCLAIMER (no subtitle)

If anybody understood that reference, I invite you to gloat at the people who didn't.

Inspiration was thin on the ground for this chapter.

It's about to get DARK!

G.S


End file.
